Striptease
by Geheimnis
Summary: Anyone up for a little Kensuke?


Striptease

            Remaining seated on that couch was the most difficult thing that he'd ever had to do, but he did so with trembling obedience. The soft leather had given way slightly under his weight when he'd been all but flung onto it, and he now placed his arm on the armrest, tapping his fingers restlessly. Dinner at the restaurant had passed quickly, and whether that was a blessing or an additive to this exquisite torture he could no longer say. All he knew was that afterwards the two of them had fled back to the apartment and he had been shoved onto this sofa with little more than a sultry wink and a delicious murmur of "_I'll be right back_ …" against his ear. So here he sat, under the light of two dim lamps, waiting. Waiting.

            Long moments passed and a flicker of uncertainty was passing over his mind, when the noise of the bedroom door opening stopped him from getting to his feet. As he watched, a pale hand slithered from around the corner of the hallway and deftly flicked on the stereo system against the wall. The opening beat of song that he recognized suddenly emerged. 

_in a house by the tracks_

I want, i want you back 

_in a dress that's faded black_

_i want you back, i want you back_

            The figure had stepped lightly out of the hallway and had been moving to the music delicately, back towards him. Well now.

_all the ways my mother taught me how_

_i want, i want you now_

_in any place you'll allow_

_i want you now, i want you now_

            The slim form clad in black whirled suddenly, pale skin contrasted sharply against dark leather stretched taut over chest, hips and – more importantly – backside. The leather pants were worn low over the slight shape of his lover's hips, ending just soon enough for a glimpse of smooth, white muscle to be seen before being covered by the short jacket.

_it's never very hard stayin' true_

_when i'm stayin' true to you_

_and your kisses are all i think about_

            The dancer smiled demurely and tilted his head to the side, swaying idly to the music. Gossamer hair moved with him and covered the side of his face and one amethyst eye. The other winked suddenly, twinkling.

_the proof is in your moves and your grooves_

_and the little things you do_

_and the silly things you laugh about_

            Perfect lips were pursed as the performer raised his arms, bringing the jacket up with it and revealing a generous portion of abdomen and chest. The dim light of the room outlined muscles chiseled from ivory, before the arms were dropped again and the dancer moved towards the much warmer figure waiting on the couch.

_i called, you came_

_i called, you came_

_it seems to be our only way_

_i'll be dreamin' of the kissin'_

_that i'm missin'_

_truly wishin' that you listen_

_when i sweetly ask you to_

            The dancer prowled towards him with all the grace of a cat, each exposed muscle flexing exquisitely and each movement perfectly coordinated to the tempo of the song. When he had come within an arm's length of his love, he turned away again, this time with a sly smile over his shoulder.

_striptease for me, baby_

_striptease for me, baby_

_striptease for me, baby_

_aaaah!_

            On that note he bent forward just slightly, bringing his exceedingly well-formed and shiny with tight-fitting leather ass up to eye level with the figure on the couch, who had now begun to bite his bottom lip. The dancer threw another cheery glance over his shoulder, and lowered his rear onto his lover's lap.

_all the ways you never ever had_

_i want, i want you bad_

_you know i'll never make you sad_

_i want you bad, i want you bad_

            He pressed back hard against the startled young man's chest and snaked his arm around his neck, whispering along with the words '_i want, i want you bad_'. He reached behind his head and buried his hands in masses of spiky, exotic red hair, his own indigo mane plastered with sweat against his neck.

_as if i never said the words_

_i want, i want you first_

_only thing that can quench my thirst_

_i want you first, i want you first_

            His buried hands pulled slightly but far from uncomfortably at the hair once more, and he leaned back and nipped teasingly at his lover's lips before rising. Breathing much more quickly, the delightfully tortured body on the couch attempted to rise with him, but was thrust back down with an elegant but powerful white hand.

_it's never very hard stayin' true_

_when i'm stayin' true to you_

_and your kisses are all i think about_

            Whirling, the dancer raised his arms and abruptly let the jacket fall to the floor. His chest and arms were now bare, coated only in a thin sheen of sweat. 

_the proof is in your moves and your grooves_

_and the little things you do_

_and the silly things you laugh about_

            Still swaying, he thrust his hips to the side, gazing down at the again frozen young man and expertly flipping open the button and zipper on his pants. 

_i called, you came_

_i called, you came_

_it seems to be our only way_

            Teasingly, he turned and wriggled his ass a moment more, not quite allowing the pants to be removed. He bent and made his way back upwards slowly, thrusting with his shoulders to the beat and keeping his sweat-coated bare back inches from his audience's wide-eyed face. He turned again, thumbs through his belt loops, lowering the waistline to mere hairs widths above – an item that was not apparently covered by boxers _or_ briefs.

_i'll be dreamin' of the kissin'_

_that i'm missin'_

_truly wishin' that you listen_

_when i sweetly ask you to_

A whimper escaped the lips of the heated observer on the couch. The dancer laughed joyously, and suddenly the leather slid off over the curve of the performer's hips and joined the jacket on the floor in one fluid motion. 

_striptease for me, baby_

_striptease for me, baby_

_striptease for me, baby_

            At last, unable to stand not touching the young Adonis before him, the seated watcher leapt from the couch and onto the back of the dancer as the song came to an abrupt end. 

_raow!_

            Laughing underneath him, the dancer squirmed around to face upwards. As his mouth opened to speak, the impatient lips of the other smothered it. Finally, pausing for a moment with his lover's breath in his lungs, he sighed and cocked his head from on the floor, causing azure hair to fan out and shimmer beneath him.

            "What did you think, Daisuke?"

            "I'd say that's a pretty happy anniversary, Ken-kun."

_i'll be dreamin' of the kissin'_

_that i'm missin'_

_truly wishin' that you listen_

_when i sweetly ask you to_

_striptease for me, baby …_

A/N – The song _Striptease_ is by Hawksley Workman and always makes me think of those two when I hear it. Download and listen to the song if you haven't already; I'm sure you'll love it. I tried not to be gratuitous – I'm just an innocent schoolgirl ^_~, but I always wanted to write a semi-cute semi- … well … upwards of PG rated songfic and so here we are. 

          Read and review please … it's nice to know when people take an interest.


End file.
